


Aqua Kings

by shrek



Category: ABBA (Band), Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Frasier (TV), King of the Hill, The Beach Boys (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrek/pseuds/shrek
Summary: The boys are back in town! This epic journey takes place in the Aqua Teen Hunger Force cinematic universe.





	1. Smoke On The Water

"Ahhh," Hank Hill's nostrils inhaled the scent of freshly-mowed grass and then snorted some of it. "Yup, I tell ya hwhat, there's nothing like a freshly mowed lawn on a hot Texas day." He wiped the grass residue off his nose and upper lip area and took a sip of his Alamo brand can of beer. 

The scene cuts to the inside of a combination Chuck E. Cheese and petting zoo. "Wheeeee!" Meatwad from the Aqua Teen Hunger Force exclaimed in joy as he played inside the Chucky Cheese combination with the petting zoo. The camera zooms out to see the decrepit old Beach Boys remaking their classic Pet Sounds album cover in the petting zoo portion of the Chuck E Cheese for the 150th anniversary. Mike Love, Al Jardine, and Brian Wilson, all 3 having drank from the immortality chalice, all held slices of fresh Chuck E. Cheese's™ pizza above the goats in the petting zoo. Bjorn Ulvaeus from ABBA is taking the photos for the 150th anniversary remake of 'Pet Sounds' with an antique early 1900s camera. He's still alive because he also drank from the immortality chalice. 

All this fun and games was interrupted by a loud CRASH and the sound of glass breaking and a brick wall exploding. A deafeningly loud robotic voice which vaguely resembled that of famous talk show host and business mogul Oprah Winfrey made its presence known (as if the explosion through the wall of the Chuck E. Cheese wasn't enough). Clumsy, robotic legs stomped their way over towards the Petting Zoo and gaming area of the establishment.

"I AM OPRAHBOT 5000," the robotic body containing the soul of Oprah Winfrey announced as it stormed into the room, unintentionally destroying and crushing everything in its path.

"WHO WOULD LIKE A FREE TOYOTA," the extremely loud, monotonous robotic voice, vaguely hinting at the human voice Oprah once had, belted out. It was not stated as a question, but rather as a command. OprahBot raised its arms to reveal its equipped lasers and missiles as it asked again. "I SAID," OprahBot5000 reiterated, "WHO IS READY FOR A BRAND NEW, FREE CAR?" The Oprah robot began shooting out car keys and chanting "COMGRATULATIONS. IT'S A NEW CAR. CONGRATULATIONS." over and over again as the car keys expelled like bullets inside the Chuck E Cheese.

Most of the crowd inside chucky cheese's pet sounds petting zoo screamed and dispersed out of the restaurant. Meatwad cried and his friend Frylock hovered over and patted him on the back to comfort him. "It's alright, Meatwad, calm down," Frylock said in a fatherly tone. Master Shake jumped out from behind Meatwad and startled him intentionally, causing the little ball of meat to cry hysterically again in fear. Frylock gave Master Shake an angry glare as he attempted to take care of little Meatwad.

Frylock exploded the Oprah Robot with his eyelasers and attempted to calm down the trampling, panicking, screaming crowd. 

"THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO," another deafeningly loud robot voice yelled out.

"Not again!" Frylock cried out, exasperated. The robot flew over beside Frylock to start telling him his story.

"THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO," the robot began to explain a really long, pointless story to Frylock.

\----------------

OUTSIDE the Chuck E. Cheese, the sound of a lawnmower abruptly stopped, followed by a faint "Yup. Time for grillin'." in the distance. Across the street was Hank Hill, getting off his tractor-style lawnmower and approaching his Propane-powered outdoor grilling unit. The clink of the grill lid opening was immediately followed by a loud "BWAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!".

Meatwad was inside of Hank's grill, relaxing in the steam.

"COOL!!" Bobby Hill, Hank's son, said from the doorway.

"Bobby! When did you get out here? Get back inside, now!" Hank yelled at his boy. That boy was not right, he thought.

Meatwad hopped out of the grill like a cat jumping off one's lap and rolled into the Hill house to follow Bobby.

Meatwad knocked on Bobby's door three times and said "Can I come in?"

Bobby was confused by the strange voice he had never heard before, but he still opened his door.

Meatwad rolled into Bobby's room. "Where's the bathroom? This the bathroom?" Meatwad said as he slid around the room, leaving a slimy brown meat trail behind him.

Bobby stared at the gristle and meat slime on the ground, "Oh, no! My dad's gonna kill me for this!" Just then, Connie knocked on Bobbie's window to check on what he was doing.

"What is THAT?" Connie exclaimed as she came in the room and saw the sentient meatball.

Meatwad smiled, his one tooth showing, and said "I'm Meatwad!"

Bobbie and Connie look at each other with troubled expressions and the scene cuts to black.


	2. Burnin Down The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a crossover between the King of The Hill universe and the Aqua Teen Hunger Force universe.

Frylock floated out of the ruins of the Chuck E. Cheese, which was completely exploded by now.

"T.N.T. I'm dynamite, TNT, cold as ice" a voice was singing along to a boombox playing an ACDC song. Frylock glared over at the annoying person, and bumped right into Master Shake. 

"Hey!! I'm walkin' here!" Shake yelled at Frylock.

"Shake! I've been looking for you. Where's Meatwad?" Frylock said.

"In your BUTT! Ha, ha. Cuz ya gay!!!" Shake said, laughing at his own attempt at saying something witty.

"Seriously, Shake, where is he?" Frylock was unamused.

"I don't know, he's YOUR son!" Shake retorted.

"He's your son too!," Frylock replied without thinking. "Wait a minute. He is not my son! Shake!"

Shake was already walking away. Frylock noticed. "Shake? Where are you going? We need Meatwad. He's all alone somewhere! We need to make sure he's safe." 

"Not my problem! I'm going to get LAID!" Shake said as he noticed a cardboard cutout of a sexy bikini-clad girl in a trashcan in the alley. He was a talking milkshake without any genitalia, and absolutely no understanding of sexual reproduction whatsoever, but Frylock just rolled his eyes instead of pointing that out. He needed to find Meatwad.

Suddenly, the sound of slimy, sticky of raw meat rolling on the ground entered Frylock's earshot. "Meatwad! Is that you? Meatwad!" He started flying towards the meat rolling sound.

"Well, hey!" Meatwad said as Frylock finally caught up to him.

"Meatwad, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Frylock exclaimed, "Why do you have a chunk bitten out of you?"

"Well my new friend Joseph dared my new friend Bobby to take a bite out of my head." Meatwad said.

"Bobby? Joseph? Where did you meet these new friends?" Frylock asked.

"Over here, I'll show you." Meatwad said and then began to roll away towards the Hill residence.

Frylock raised one eyebrow and lowered the other in suspicion.

"Bobby! Get in here!" Hank Hill yelled from inside his house. Bobby knew he was in trouble, but he obeyed his father and went inside to heed his call.

"Yes, dad?" Bobby said. He realized Hank was calling him from inside his room, so he must've seen the meat gristle and slime stains on his floor.

"hWhat is thi-Bobby? What is that brown stuff around your mouth? And you better say it's chocolate." Hank said, startled by Bobby's messy appearance.

"What? This," Bobby hesitated. He didn't want to admit he had just eaten a bite of a living ball of raw meat, so he had to think fast. "It's, uh, dog poop! Joseph dared me to eat it."

Hank sighed and shook his head. "Damn it, Bobby." _That boy ain't right!_ , Hank thought. "Now I've told you before not to eat waste products and trash."

Bobby noticed Meatwad rolling around outside his window, which Hank was standing in front of. He stopped paying attention to what his dad was saying to him, and gasped. He didn't want his father to see Meatwad out there.

Outside, Meatwad was rolling in the grass, looking for Bobby. Frylock was following him, curious but cautious. "Bobby!!! Bobbbyyyyyy!!" Meatwad called out.

Hank heard that. He looked behind him, out Bobby's bedroom window, and let out a "BWAHHHHHH!" at the sight of Meatwad and Frylock. "Bobby! What in God's name is that?"

"Uhhh, I don't know." Bobby said, afraid to tell the truth.

"Gat dang it, Bobby. That meatball is calling your name. Now explain yourself or I'm gonna take your GameBoy away!" Hank said, exasperated.

Bobby gasped dramatically. "Not my gameboy!! Alright, I swear I don't know anything! I met him because he rolled into my bedroom! I don't know anything!" Bobby said. Hank grew tired of this and went outside to investigate, and to tell the Aqua Teens to get off his freshly-mowed lawn.


End file.
